EDotype
EDotype is a videogame based off of "Prototype"; it focuses on the Eds gaining a mysterious power after an unknown incident. Plot Part 1 Following the events of Kevinbound, the Eds wake up to find themselves in a laboratory. Unable to move, the Eds are helpless as two scientists strike them with needles, after the needles are removed, the Eds start to feel rather off, then military operatives storm in the lab and kill the scientists. The Eds escape however, and upon reaching the outside, Edd realizes that they are in New York City. Before they can question what is going on, US marines come from the building they were just in and start to shoot at them, yet the bullets have no effect, and the Eds escape. After the escape, the Eds realize that they have superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, weaponry and the ability to "consume" people to gain their memories, skills and appearance; they also eventually figure out that they can spawn their arms into blades, which turns out to be very useful against the creatures. With no memory of how they got to New York, the Eds encounter hideous creatures who try to kill them, yet the Eds absorb the creatures. The Eds soon discover that their PSI is hardly assisting them now, so they are forced to rely alone on their new power. Meanwhile, the marine's captain, Robert Cross, and the Endsvil president Mandy appear with their troops to the lab the Eds woke up in, and after interrogating a scientist that wasn't killed yet, it was revealed that a virus called BLACKLIGHT had somehow infected New York, and they were experimenting the Eds, quickly realizing the problem at hand, Mandy and Cross order their troops to find and capture the Eds, and the two leaders form an alliance. Part 2 Edd, realizing he still has his phone, calls Kevin, who is still living in Cherry Falls. When Kevin is given the full story, he regrets to tell them he can't do anything to help them in person since they're so far away, yet he can help them by telling them how to stop the virus. After three to seven hours of killing creatures, Kevin Calls back and tells them a girl named Sue can help them find a way to stop the virus. The Eds eventually find her, but she is revealed to be a spy and leads them into a trap. When the Eds encounter Cross and Mandy, they engage in a battle, yet Cross is killed and Mandy is badly wounded, and the Eds escape again. Realizing she alone is no match for their power alone, she calls Grim, who was with her along with Billy. Mandy orders Grim to find a creature, get its virus, and put it inside her. Knowing that the treatment will be very painful on Mandy (which it was), Grim does so with joy. After the treatment, Mandy is completely transformed into a monstrous creature called the supreme hunter, which the Eds kill. Part 3 After the Eds escape their third time, they encounter a young woman called Elizabeth Greene, and after they explain everything, she plays them a video on her cell phone: in 1969 the government tested the virus' predecessor in Hope, Idaho, designed to target predetermined races. The virus mutated into something far more deadly, and the whole population was infected. Elizabeth Greene was the sole survivor; an anomaly in her body's biology accepted the virus, rewriting her genetic code along with that of her unborn son, codenamed PARIAH. The remaining population of Hope, Idaho, was liquidated by Blackwatch. Greene and PARIAH were kept in captivity for further research. The Eds discover how they got to New York in the first place: Blackwatch planned to do an experiment on the virus, but they needed good, strong test subjects (a non-regular human being). After learning of the events of Kevinbound, they decide to track down the Eds, who were returning to Lemon Brooke. After catching them, the Eds were diagnosed with the virus, and intended to use as weapons against any future wars. Part 4 After Greene fades into smoke, the Eds decide to go into Blackwatch and finish the insanity for good, and to find an antidote. When they get into the Blackwatch facility, they are forced to get passed a large amount of guards. When they reach the laboratory, they discover that the lab is the start of the whole experiment, and when they realize that an antidote was never created, Edd is forced to make it himeself while Eddy and Ed hold off the guards. Upon succesfully creating the antidote, the Eds escape and destroy the lab and drink the antidote, restoring their bodies. Edd uses a second vile to heal the city, and after everything is back to normal, the Eds go to the airport to go home. When the Eds get off the plane, they realize that they are in DC, not Lemon Brooke; when Eddy searches his wallet, he realizes he's broke. Frustrated, the Eds go to do the one thing left to do: get a job for ticket money. To Be Continued... In..."The Eds Adventures"...